


Memory du monde

by eirame



Series: Jouets d'enfance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mémoire est avant tout une question d'oublis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni aucun des personnages de J.K. Rowling, mais j'aimerais bien posséder ce jeu de Memory.

Un léger pli se dessinait entre les sourcils de Blaise, serti d’une ombre plus foncée par l’inclinaison de son visage contre la lumière de la lampe. Il était assis contre la tête de son lit, le dos protégé par un coussin, et les jambes repliées pour soutenir le livre qu’il étudiait.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il était descendu saluer les invités de sa mère, et jouer auprès d’eux le rôle du fils unique, attentif et choyé. Il n’avait pas éprouvé le désir de rester en leur compagnie. Il avait assimilé dès le berceau l’art de charmer ou manipuler. Il se plaisait habituellement à offrir à sa mère la répartie qui permettait de déployer leurs talents de conversation en parfaite réciprocité. Mais il éprouvait ce soir-là la lassitude d’une pièce sans cesse rejouée, et dont les autres acteurs n’étaient pas assez talentueux pour offrir une nouvelle interprétation aux mondanités obligées.

Quels que soient les invités, sa mère saurait obtenir d’eux ce qu’elle voulait. Et il ne souhaitait pas conserver le sourire pendant que ses victimes laisseraient leur médiocrité les conduire à leur perte.

Après avoir sacrifié à la politesse le temps nécessaire aux présentations, il avait donc préféré retrouver l’intimité de sa chambre pour y poursuivre ses propres activités. Les compliments creux de la nouvelle cible de sa mère ne promettaient aucun divertissement. Il n’avait pas besoin d’assister au reste de la soirée pour en deviner le déroulement, aussi exact et mécanique que la marche fatidique d’une horloge. Il y aurait la visite des principaux salons et galeries du manoir, assortie de nombreux commentaires d’œuvres d’art et flatteries mesquines. Puis viendraient les collations de spécialités fines, relevées de quelques commérages sur les derniers scandales à la mode. Enfin, les cafés et liqueurs viendraient conclure la soirée, avec leur déballage de confidences intimes soigneusement préparées. Quelques frôlements de main, quelques sous-entendus, plusieurs poses délicates pour mettre en valeur un cou, une épaule, une main fine, et le piège commencerait à se refermer sur son futur beau-père, avec toute la rigueur ouatée de l’étiquette sorcière.

Aucune spontanéité, aucune surprise à redouter.

Il éprouvait autrefois une fierté complice à observer l’accomplissement implacable des intrigues de sa mère. À présent, il se sentait surtout écœuré par le manque de résistance ou de clairvoyance de ses victimes.

Le fin volume dédié à la manipulation spatiale dans les systèmes runiques lui procurait une stimulation intellectuelle autrement plus enrichissante. Il ne regrettait pas le temps et l’argent dépensés pour en faire l’acquisition.

Il s’arrêta pourtant un instant, ouvrit en tâtonnant le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et y plongea une main aveugle. Ses yeux n’avaient pas quitté le texte, et il préparait déjà en pensée les notes qu’il en garderait avant de reformuler l’un des projets de son mémoire.

Mais le tiroir ne livra aucun des morceaux de parchemin ni des cahiers de recherche qu’il avait l’habitude d’y garder.

Étonné, il tourna la tête. Le petit tiroir en bois marqueté était encastré sous un plateau de marbre foncé. La vue en était familière, mais distante. Il fut presque honteux de se rappeler soudain qu’il n’était revenu dans ce manoir que depuis la veille, et que donc il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de parsemer sa chambre d’enfance des outils et bricoles qui faisaient désormais partie de sa vie quotidienne. 

Il n’en était pas surpris étonné de trouver le tiroir vide. Il se souvenait d’en avoir fermement défendu le ménage aux Elfes de Maison. C’était là qu’il se plaisait à accumuler les pièces les plus précieuses de sa collection de curiosités, prêtes à être réexaminées et admirées avant son coucher.

La collecte de ce « bric-à-brac éclectique pour petit sorcier bien né » — ainsi l’avait défini sa mère — avait été l’un des plaisirs de ses années d’enfance, avant son entrée à Poudlard. Plume d’Augurey rapportée d’une visite à Tara ; pierres semi-précieuses qui permettaient l’amplification de certains types de magie ; ambre jaune doré sans aucune propriété particulière, mais qui était traversé de rainures plus rougeoyantes, donnant l’impression que les rayons d’un soleil couchant avaient été capturés dans la transparence tiède de la résine ; bézoard retrouvé, avait assuré l’apothicaire, dans le ventre d’un hippogriffe ; crins argentés de la queue d’un pégase docile ; fleurs de prétentaine, iridescentes et fragiles, conservées dans un cristal ; dents de tarasque, dont l’ivoire plutôt commun reflétait mal la férocité de l’animal ; griffes de salamandre, toujours aiguës et tièdes ; fragiles ailes de lucioles, chargées de reflets évanescents ; ou encore cartes à collectionner trouvées dans des Chocogrenouilles... Le tiroir avait fini par être trop petit, et il avait déployé sa collection sur des étagères qu’il avait fait installer au-dessus de la tête de son lit.

Alors que ses pensées l’emmenaient bien loin du livre qui avait d’abord été son occupation, ses doigts poursuivaient leur exploration inconsciente jusqu’au fond du tiroir.

Il se souvenait à présent avoir fait déménager son bric-à-brac enfantin dans un véritable cabinet de curiosités, situé dans leur villa napolitaine, entre la seconde et la troisième année à Poudlard. À l’époque, ces objets avaient déjà perdu de leur valeur à ses yeux, mais il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de constituer une collection plus adulte, et il souhaitait garnir convenablement les différents plateaux de son présentoir, en prévision d’une visite programmée par sa mère. Les neveux et nièces de la cible numéro cinq en avaient été proprement émerveillés.

Ses doigts, toujours plongés dans le tiroir, finirent par heurter un objet rectangulaire et feuilleté. Ce contact inattendu ramena son attention. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé quoi que ce soit dans le meuble. Un second passage plus attentif lui permit de distinguer les angles lisses et fins d’une série de cartes.

Intrigué, il se pencha sur le côté, coulissa le tiroir jusqu’à la butée, et utilisa ses deux mains pour sortir le paquet mystérieux, qu’aucune boîte ni papier ne protégeait.

Les cartes étaient moldues, visiblement moins résistantes que leurs équivalents sorciers. Les coins étaient légèrement pliés et écorchés, les images avaient été griffées de quelques striures et les couleurs semblaient un peu jaunies et délavées.

Il fut pourtant surpris de s’apercevoir qu’il reconnaissait ce jeu, bien qu’il n’y ait pas repensé depuis plusieurs années. C’était un cadeau de son beau-père numéro trois. 

Il reposa son livre à côté de lui pour s’installer en tailleur et regarder les vieilles cartes plus à l’aise.

Il se souvenait d’un homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard marron, au sourire poli et aux mains lisses. A veuglé par l’admiration qu’il vouait à Mme Zabini, il avait tenté d’amadouer son  futur  beau-fils par des cadeaux.  Les premières tentatives avaient été mal reçues : balais, kits de potions et autres jouets à la mode parsemaient depuis longtemps la chambre de Blaise. L’homme avait alors recherché des objets plus excentriques, et comme le beau-père précédent avait déjà parsemé le manoir de souvenirs de voyage, il était allé rechercher l’exotisme dans le monde  m oldu. 

Certains jouets n’avaient jamais pu fonctionner. D’autres étaient bien trop loin de la vie quotidienne de Blaise pour garder son attention longtemps.  L’homme avait enfin présenté ce simple jeu de cartes comme un défi aux connaissances  de Blaise  et à  s a mémoire, et proposé à l’enfant de jouer quelques parties avec lui, en attendant que sa mère ait fini de se préparer pour  une soirée d’opéra. Piqué dans son orgueil et forcé à la quasi-immobilité par sa robe de sortie, Blaise avait accepté. 

Les règles étaient simples, et bien qu’immobiles, les images étaient attractives. Les anecdotes racontées par le numéro trois sur les différents monuments qui les parsemaient avaient offert un contraste amusant avec les cours d’histoire de son tuteur. Ils avaient finalement passé plusieurs soirées à se défier, parier, retourner les cartes, exulter ou soupirer de déception, sous l’œil indulgent de sa mère. Numéro trois avait proposé de rajouter quelques enchantements pour rendre le dévoilement des images plus amusant, mais Blaise avait refusé, de crainte qu’il n’en profite pour tricher et le laisser gagner plus souvent. 

Numéro trois possédait vraiment une excellente mémoire, mais il l’utilisait apparemment à mauvais escient. Il s’était égaré un soir dans une allée dangereuse, trois jours après leur dernière partie, et n’avait pas même eu le temps de fêter le deuxième anniversaire de son mariage avec la mère de Blaise.

C’était peu avant l’entrée de Blaise à Poudlard. Il savait déjà qu’il rejoindrait la maison des Serpentard, où posséder un objet d’origine moldue aurait été du plus mauvais goût. Il n’avait pas même pensé à introduire les cartes à l’un des enfants que sa mère lui avait présentés. Il avait jeté les autres cadeaux du beau-père numéro trois, mais caché le jeu dans un recoin de sa chambre.

Il fit glisser les cartes entre ses mains pour regarder de nouveau les images qui les décoraient. Fixes et plates, défilaient entre ses doigts les différentes merveilles du monde moldu.

Il y avait la tour de Pise, dont la renommée devait plus à son absence d’effondrement miraculeuse qu’à la qualité de son architecture. Les Moldus s’extasiaient étrangement de leurs échecs.

Puis venait la porte de Brandebourg, en Allemagne, largement inspirée des colonnades à l’entrée de l’acropole athénienne. Et l’esplanade des mosquées, surplombant le mur des Lamentations à Jérusalem.

Certains sites étaient en réalité les œuvres de la communauté magique, abandonnés depuis ou en partie dévoilés aux Moldus.

Il se souvenait avoir été très étonné quand le beau-père numéro trois lui avait parlé du Machu Picchu. Les enchantements de protection avaient survécu longtemps à la disparition de sa population magique, et sa découverte avait fait sensation à l’époque, jusque parmi les communautés européennes. Les Moldus avaient élaboré beaucoup d’hypothèses sur l’alimentation en eau et en nourriture de ce sanctuaire isolé, sur le confort accordé à ses habitants et sur leurs occupations. Ils n’avaient jamais trouvé l’accès aux niveaux inférieurs et les touristes sorciers étaient ravis d’y trouver plus de paix que parmi la foule de la surface.

La grande muraille de Chine représentait un cas différent. Sa construction n’avait pas nécessité l’intervention des sorciers chinois. Mais ces derniers avaient utilisé la longue ligne des défenses et des tours comme socle à leurs protections magiques. Les rumeurs moldues racontaient d’ailleurs que les corps de certains ouvriers avaient été emmurés parmi les briques. Il aurait aimé en vérifier la véracité, mais ce type de magie ne constituait pas un sujet de recherche politiquement correct.

Blaise fit glisser les autres cartes.

Maintenant qu’il était adulte, il éprouvait un léger vertige à considérer les oublis de l’histoire, moldue ou sorcière, dans un jeu qui s’appuyait justement sur la mémoire. Il se demandait si son beau-père numéro trois avait éprouvé le même sentiment, autrefois, quand il faisait semblant d’oublier l’emplacement de certaines cartes, pour laisser plus de chances à Blaise de gagner, alors qu’il expliquait à son beau-fils comment Sorciers et Moldus pouvaient volontairement oublier une partie de leur patrimoine.

La leçon n’avait pas été perdue dans l’oreille de l’enfant.

_La mémoire d’un homme ou d’un peuple n’est qu’une construction, et ce que l’on choisit d’oublier est parfois plus important que ce que l’on veut bien retenir._

Blaise s’arrêta à la fin du paquet. Quelle était sa mémoire ? Un beau-père oublié venait d’y ressurgir alors qu’il essayait de se distraire des derniers invités de sa mère.

Quelle était d’ailleurs celle de sa mère, de ses amis, de son pays ? Ou plutôt, quelle était-elle pour l’instant ?

Certaines périodes étaient, paraît-il, plus propices à une réécriture que d’autres. Le monde sorcier britannique ne venait-il pas d’en traverser une ?

Voldemort était mort depuis un an, son cortège de Mangemorts avait cessé toute torture et tout attentat depuis plusieurs mois, et toute la société s’était déjà réarrangée, parfois contre le gré de ceux qui auraient voulu régler leurs comptes avec le passé.

La plupart, y compris sa propre mère, avaient repris leurs activités, comme si la Seconde Guerre Sorcière n’était qu’une parenthèse maintenant refermée. Mme Zabini partait à la chasse d’un nouveau mari, le Chaudron Baveur rouvrait ses portes avec un nouveau propriétaire, les cours reprenaient à Poudlard,… La disparition de quelques acteurs n’empêchait pas l’économie et la bonne société de continuer à tourner.

Le Ministère avait pris le temps de laver les plaies à grandes eaux dans une série de procès retentissants, mais depuis, l’oubli semblait être la politique favorite. On avait fait disparaître le sang des victimes enterrées avec toute la pompe officielle, aussi bien que les corps des criminels incarcérés au secret dans le nouvel Azkaban. Les survivants qui ne savaient pas panser leurs blessures par eux-mêmes étaient encouragés à prendre des potions pour faciliter l’effacement des souvenirs. Les journaux avaient aussi bien cessé de publier leurs pamphlets incendiaires sur les criminels de guerre, que leurs éloges dithyrambiques sur les héros modernes. L’actualité avait repris sa liste de résultats de quidditch et de conseils de beauté. Le public commençait à regarder d’un œil, plus exaspéré que sympathique, ceux qui s’obstinaient à reparler des crimes, meurtres et exactions des dernières années.

Blaise rechercha de nouveau la carte du Machu Picchu. La rumeur y avait vu l’un des derniers bastions de résistance inca contre l’invasion espagnole. Les historiens magiques n’avaient pas su trancher les faits avec plus de certitude que leurs homologues moldus. Les récits et les morts avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Le sujet n’était jamais abordé à la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.

Sorciers et Moldus aimaient autant les uns que les autres boire la liqueur de l’oubli, ou la faire boire aux autres.

Les survivants s’efforçaient d’oublier la guerre et ses actions. Ils récrivaient l’histoire à leur avantage et choisissaient d’effacer le poids des morts. Il suffisait de brûler des documents, de jeter quelques sortilèges d’oubliettes, de disperser les dernières ruines et de reconstruire par-dessus.

Il contempla de nouveau les terrasses et demeures sans toit du Machu Picchu.

Certaines traces subsistaient et parfois ressurgissaient. 

Il avait fallu quelques années pour que ressurgisse dans la mémoire de Blaise le souvenir du beau-père numéro trois. Il avait fallu quelques siècles pour que ressurgisse parmi les communautés magiques le souvenir des sorciers incas.  U n objet avait suffi pour délivrer la mémoire. Et le souvenir de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière n’était  certainement  pas  e nfoui aussi profondément que le souhaitait la plupart des sorciers britanniques. 

Il imagina un moment la conversation de sa mère et de ses invités, pleine d’éclat, de références et de culture. Parmi les plaisanteries que les invités échangeraient, quel sujet a priori anodin ferait ressortir des souvenirs douloureux ? Quel effort faudrait-il aux uns et aux autres pour éviter la crispation d’une mâchoire, le tremblement d’une main, alors que la soirée se devait d’être légère et amusante ?

Et qu’avait-il déjà refoulé, lui-même, pour construire son avenir ?


End file.
